mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Spike Spencer
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor | alias = | gender = Male | status = Single | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Hanatarō Yamada in Bleach Gojyou Shiouji in Excel Saga Akito Tenkawa in Martian Successor Nadesico Ginta Toramizu in MÄR Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion | website = http://www.worldospike.com/ | agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }} Charles Forrest "Spike" Spencer (born on December 21, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American actor best known for dubbing Japanese anime films. He is best known for roles in ADV Films dubs of Neon Genesis Evangelion (as Shinji Ikari), Martian Successor Nadesico (as Akito Tenkawa), and Excel Saga (as Shioji). He has also performed voice acting for radio, especially commercials. His voices tend to be either for timid, shy, or weak characters, or for eccentric and comical ones. He is currently voicing Papillion in Buso Renkin, Ginta in the anime MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance, Hanatarō Yamada in Bleach, Rolo Lamperouge in Code Geass, and has also stated he's hoping to read for Naruto. Most recently he has also starred in the animated Web series Supa Pirate Booty Hunt. He stated at Nan Desu Kan 2006 that he would like to reprise the role of Shinji in the Rebuild of Evangelion films. It was announced at Anime Boston 2009 that he will be reprising his role as Shinji Ikari in Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. And also dislikes Nerf guns Filmography Anime Roles * Battle Angel - Yugo * Bleach - Hanataro Yamada, D-Roy * Blue Seed - Commander, drunk, gang member B, police officer, reporter * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 - Maki Stingray * Burn Up W - Jackalhead * Buso Renkin - Koushaku Chouno * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Rolo Lamperouge * Colorful - Young T * Compiler - Toshi Igarashi * Dirty Pair Flash: Mission Two - Calbee * Dragon Half - Roshi, Slug * Ellica - Funk * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Shinji Ikari * Excel Saga - Baseball player, dog, Dr. Gojyou Shiouji, monkeys, Shikiri, student, Taichomochi, weird sounds * Fire Emblem - Marth * Full Metal Panic! - Shoto Sakimoto, Subordinate A, Takuma * Gamera: Guardian of the Universe - Credited for additional voices * Gantz - Little Green onion alien * Golden Boy - Maid * Gunsmith Cats - Additional Voices * Kekkaishi - Mamezo * MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance - Ginta * Martian Successor Nadesico - Akito Tenkawa * Megazone 23 Part 3 - Bud * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Shinji Ikari * Orphen - Majic Lin * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Actor boy * Plastic Little - Nichol Hawking * Pretear - Goh * Puni Puni Poemy - Ball person 3 * Saiyuki - Shien, Demon 6 * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Majic * Spriggan - Little Boy * Steel Angel Kurumi - Manager, scientist, ticket taker, Tow-Tone * Suikoden Demon Century - Takatoru Sage * Super Atragon - Mikoshiba * Vampire Knight - Takuma Ichijo Video Game Roles * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Jack Hamilton * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Felt Blanchimont * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Arakune * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Hanataro Yamada * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Nall, Eiphel * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Puni Jiro * Rune Factory Frontier - Erik * Steambot Chronicles - Vanilla Beans, Basil * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Claude C. Kenny * Trauma Center: Second Opinion - Victor Niguel * Trauma Center: Under the Knife - Victor Niguel * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Attumen the Huntsman, Romulo, Mekgineer Steamrigger, a Blood Elf Male, Essence of Grief * Tales of Vesperia - Yeager Live Action Roles * The Big Easy * Faith of my Fathers * Heart of the Storm * The Host (English voiceover for Park Gang-du) * The Impostors * Last Man's Club * Melvin and Sam * Miss Congeniality * Moondance * Now You See It... * The Sheep * Soul Digger * The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada * Torn Apart * Unnatural Pursuits * When the Music Stops External links *Spike's own website * *Spike Spencer at Facebook * *Spike Spencer at Twitter *Spike's second website * *Almost Evil Minions (Spike Spencers Fan Site) Category:1968 births Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Houston, Texas Category:Living people Category:Actors from Texas ar:سبايك سبنسر ms:Spike Spencer no:Spike Spencer